


The Human

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [8]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cyborgs, Drama, Fantasy, Gay Robots, Gen or Pre-Slash, Light Angst, M/M, Machines, Pre-Slash, Robot/Human Relationships, Robotics, Robots, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, War, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 8: CompanionFandom: Welcome to Hell(Sci-fi/Cyborg AU) Mechanic Jonathan Combs finds a half-dead cyborg called Sock. He decides to nurse him back to health.Oneshot





	The Human

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [W2H_Meme_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/W2H_Meme_2017) collection. 



The boy on the ground wasn't really a boy at all, but that was really the least of the worries right now. He was in really rough shape. He was missing both of his legs below the knee, for one. And the hat that was covering his shaggy hair was drenched in something. Oil, maybe, or blood. 

Jonathan Combs couldn't really believe what he was seeing. It wasn't that he was surprised to see a cyborg. But that he was surprised to see a still working cyborg after the most recent battle. After all, the ground was littered with the bodies of men and cyborgs alike. 

Jonathan was a mechanic. He needed parts to sell. Working parts, preferably. It was a win-win: if the boy survived he could sell him. And...if he didn't, then he could still end up selling the parts. 

With a grunt, he slung him over his shoulder. 

The boy cyborg did end up surviving, if you were curious about it. It turned out his name was Sock. He had been used as a war machine though. And it was sort of hard to imagine though that that really was the truth; after all, Sock was dorky and cheerful. 

Soon the time passed. Sock got better again. Jonathan knew he'd have to get him better legs and soon too--but he patched up his head. That'd have to be good enough for now until they could get something a bit better.

The time came though that Jonathan could sell him again. Sell him back to the army, either side, whoever would take more money. That would be the smart thing to do.

But here in this time, in this town that smelled permanently like smoke, that turned fingertips and the tips of noses black with soot--here they were almost like a family. 

Jonathan knew right then and there that no matter how smart of an idea it'd be to do something different... he knew they were sticking together. 


End file.
